


The Phantom Pet

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi has a pet he’s never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom Pet

**Author's Note:**

> 13 of 31

The mouse had lived on Babylon 5 all its life. Its parents came in a box of seeds from Mars. Their ancestors were from Earth. 

Once he’d left his nest, he’d wandered about on the vast station for several days until he’d slipped into Garibaldi’s quarters one day as the chief was leaving. He explored and found something to eat, something nice and crunchy. 

Popcorn. 

Garibaldi watched a screen with funny figures on it and dropped popcorn everywhere, almost every night. Even though he wasn’t sure the big creature knew he was there, the mouse was quite fond of Garibaldi.


End file.
